Poems For All Occasions
by SophiaOfSlytherin
Summary: Chapt 1: Tonks's Poem. Chapt 2: Sirius's poem. Chapts all after: READ AND FIND OUT! Half-written by my best friend, ISuspectTheNargles
1. Nymphadora Tonks

**Author's Note: It came out of a poem originally written for an English class. It was so sweet, I couldn't help but make a fanfic out of it.**

**Publisher's Note: This was written by my best friend! Love it like I love her! 3**

Tonks sat upon her bed in Hogwart's Hospital Wing. What was wrong with her? Her head was full of the man she loved, yet she couldn't say he didn't want her. He never said he didn't want her! He just came up with a bunch of bloody excuses! Wasn't she pretty enough? Wasn't she smart enough? For goodness sakes couldn't he see that she really was in love with him? Sure she was clumsy, but she was fairly sure she had enough good qualities to equal out the bad.

She got up and tripped her way over to the desk on the side of the room. She'd show him. Even Molly Weasley was on her side (something that rarely happened in the Order, seeing as this is Mrs. Weasley - the biggest mother figure there ever was). Maybe he would see sense if she could do something sensible for him. Something to prove her love. And then she got it. She could write a poem! Wasn't that how her father wooed her mother in a way? How could she not have thought of that?

Poised with a quill in her hand, it took a while to write. But in the end it was worth it. She had written:

My love for thee is naught but the purr of a cat

And upon when I see thy face at the store

I almost forget I am but a beggar who's pocket is not fat

But nonetheless I must contest that in consideration of your mind less is always more

Your eyes sparkle radiantly like beacons of light

Surely they contain such an intelligence it draws in others like a bear drawn to meat

For you, my love, I shall always fight

I pray to heaven, my soul in exchange for the thought of thee, for whom my heart repeatedly skips a beat

Even if I end up running head-straight into a wall

My emotions are open to you like, that which you crave, a page in your favorite book

I find myself longing for but a display of you dancing joyfully at a ball

Thus I cannot find such sweetness in just who can cook

Lying awake, nothing can match thee not even the sound and look of the night

I hold this dear to my heart, we could fully meet, if you would just name an hour and site.

Tonks smiled to herself, trying (and failing) to quietly tiptoe over by the area where Remus was sleeping soundly in the chair. It was only lucky the other inhabitants were given something to help them sleep and that Remus could sleep through just about anything. The war was still only beginning and she wanted to spend it fighting for what was right - and that included for the love of the one man she admired most. She folded up the parchment, kissed it, and laid it on his lap. Now all she could do is wait.


	2. Sirius Black

"Sirius Orion Black!" a furious voice shouted. Almost instantly, a twenty-year-old man with black hair stood beside the first man. He was grinning wide at the trouble he was expecting.

"Yes, mum?" said the man, Sirius. His grin stretched even farther across his face as the first man wipped out a piece of paper.

"What's this?" asked he, holding it in Sirius's face.

"Oh, Moony, you found it!" Sirius gushed, "Geez, Remus, I wrote that ages ago!"

"When?!" said Remus, "I never saw it before now!"

Sirius thought a minute before replying (a most un-Sirius-like event), when he said, "Possibly third year... Read it out loud?" Remus refused, only slapping the small paper over Sirius's face. James came in the room, and pulled the paper off Sirius.

"What is that?" James asked.

"Read it, Prongs! I wrote it ages ago!" laughed Sirius. James read the following:

_The Bird _

_Soars_

_ As Moony Snores._

_I wish_

_ He was_

_ The Bird._

"That's.. so.. good, mate!" James laughed, tears coming to his eyes because of how hard. "And to think.. you never.. wrote any of.. your own.. school papers!"

"I wrote some..." Sirius said, "...Ish..." Remus glared through the doorway at his friends, having a laugh at his expence.


	3. Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin wasn't usually fickle, but he couldn't help changing his mind on this. Everyone he knew told him it was a good thing, and he knew how that it was. He had indeed fallen in love with Nymphadora Tonks a while ago. His affection, in fact, went all the way back to the first time he saw her that summer after Voldemort came back.

He had, at first, shunned her and pushed her away. Truthfully, he was terrified of hurting her. What if he forgot to take his potion like he occasionally did? She could, and would, get hurt. He was short on cash as he couldn't find a job; who would want to hire someone like him?

Knowing her family that traced back to the Blacks, being poor would be a switch for her. Even though her family had cast off her mother, she still had a good about of money growing up and even to date. How could he pull her away from such a well-off life to be with him instead?

Speaking of her mother brought Remus to another point; he had gone to school with her. Tonks's mother, Andromeda, was only six years older than he, but Tonks was thirteen years younger. How on Earth could he call someone he knew in school his mother-in-law? Plus, as he put it, Tonks deserved someone who was "young and whole".

But all of that changed. Remus realized how relative age was, how unimportant money was, and how she would persist until he forgot all about this risk. She loved him; there was no way around it. She loved him, and he loved her equally, and if not for longer.

And now, with parchment on the table and quill in hand poised to write once the words came, Remus had decided he would write to her. It would not be a regular letter. Indeed, it would be different. This letter would be a poem with words that bubbled inside him until they burst out, and these are the words that did so:

_**Alphabetic Love;**_

_A rose by any other name is just as sweet, _

_But thou hast a name of the angels, though thou doest not see it so. _

_Can't I count the reasons for which I love thee? One would be _

_Delirious to think it so. _

_Every time my eyes set on thee, I _

_Feel the truth of the world and the _

_Greatest that has been bestowed on me. _

_Hast thou ever been told?_

_I love thee with all that I am. _

_Just in case, I say it again; I love thee. Oh, how I wish we _

_Kept up the charade a little bit shorter. _

_Love is not a relative term, _

_My dear. _

_Never think it so. It is the _

_On-going affection and _

_Passion I feel for thee. Now,_

_Quiet, do not_

_ Rush the moment. I shall _

_Suffer not a minute longer; the _

_Time has come; the _

_Unanimous decision made by me, myself, and I is _

_Victoriously over-coming my "better" judgement. _

_We shall, indeed, be together forever, my love, in the _

_Xanadu we create together. Together we will both thrive and suffer through the _

_Yahrzeits, such as that of our beloved friend Sirius. Let out thy_

_Zeal and celebrate, if thou wishes, for I love thee, and I shall never go unless you wish it so._

He gave the letter to his owl and wished himself luck; with any, she would receive his letter, and tears of joy would flow down her soft, pale cheeks. She would apparate over as fast as quicksilver and embrace him, an embrace he so desired. A moment after wishing so, his wishes came true, and she was in his arms, her cheeks wet, her arms around him, his around her, and their lips met.

**A/N: Nine months later came Teddy. R&R!**


	4. Lily Evans

Lily despised this, this being on opposite sides of this whole crazy battle called life as Severus, the only friend she had ever had, ever _wanted_. But now, they weren't friends. They weren't acquaintances. They were enemies. If only he hadn't said those words. Why did he have to call her those names? There was no need. No one forced him. She could still hear the voice echoing in her mind, ringing in her ears. _"..Mudblood.."_

She couldn't take the self-torture. Frustration took hold as she slammed her palm down on the table. It made a loud noise, but no one else was in her dorm or in the dorms next to her. There was no one in the Gryffindor corridors whatsoever on this night; Quidditch held all of them. It was, after all, the final game for the year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, for the cup. Lily thought about going, but she didn't want to see Potter or Black. Not yet. She couldn't do it just yet. Still the words echoed. _"..Mudblood.."_

Tears slipped out from under her control and dotted her cheeks. She felt that if she didn't tell someone how she felt, she might explode. But her only friend was against her now. There was only one other to tell. She grabbed her quill and a scrap of paper and scribbled down her feelings in the form as if she was addressing Severus during a time he was her friend. The words became poetry as more followed.

~_Sev~_

_The most curious thing happened today._

_That Potter boy that we despise._

_Had you hanging in the air high._

_I offered help, you made it this way. _

_You shouted, screamed, pushed me away._

_The cruelest thing happened today._

_That Potter boy played a game._

_You were the pawn, but you called the name._

_You were so angry, but you didn't have to say._

_You called me "Mudblood," and I ran away._

_T__he most dreadful event occurred today._

_For the first time, you made me cry._

_You made wish that I could die._

_You broke my trust, and it's easy to say_

_Everything good has gone away._

_The greatest thing happened today._

_I found out who you really are._

_I cannot be stretched to bend that far._

_Remember, you have chosen the way._

_The one I knew, Sev-- He died today._

Looking at the paper, Lily noticed odd blotches that weren't there a moment ago, and she unwillingly laughed at herself when she realized what they were. They were splatter marks from where her tears had fallen while writing down her thoughts. He had to see this, Lily realized. He had to know she felt. Lily grabbed her coat and sweater and flew down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor Common Room. She was going to the Quidditch match. She was going to find her ex-best friend.

She half-saw him. Then she shoved through the crowd, careless as to what those she shoved were thinking about her. This was much more important. "Snape!" she shouted, but the yells of the excitement drowned her out. He seemed to be walking in the opposite direction of the crowd, so pursuit was rather difficult, but Lily kept a good look on him to not lose him, and eventually, the stream of people withered until there was no one left but him and her.

He hadn't heard her. He didn't even hear her behind him now. It wasn't until she shouted again. "Snape!" she yelled, "Face me!" At first, all he did was flinch in surprise, but then he snapped around to find the furious red-head. He opened his mouth, but Lily cut him off and wouldn't let him speak. "Don't talk! Read!" Without a further word or explanation, she threw the waded up piece of paper at his face then spun around on her heels and stormed away. He unfolded, and as he read, a tear made its way down his cheek.


	5. Narcissa Black

All was dark in the Slytherin Common Room. The lights were all unlit except for a single candle held by fourth year Narcissa Black. It mattered not that the clock read three, and she did not care that her eyes were feeling sore. Words weighted heavily on her chest, and they needed to spill over her. Quill and parchment in hand, by the candlelight, young Cissa began.

_I see your face in dim hallway lights._

_I watch your friends cause stupid fights_

_With students in the house of my own._

_Why is it we part as we grow?_

_Why do you see me and turn away?_

_Your heart is dark not unlike my day._

_I see no sunshine; my soul burns._

_I miss you and our secret words._

_Do you bear no simple want_

_For what we had to come upfront?_

_Do you not miss me, not at all?_

_Would you want to catch me if I were to fall?_

_A simple feeling burns my heart,_

_One that sets the rest apart. _

_My dear, I miss you like no other._

_My cousin, Sirius; I miss my brother._

Pleased with the written, Cissa sighed. It felt good to get the weight off of her chest, even if he didn't see the note. He never would see it, she decided. What if her parents -or worse, Bella- found out that she hadn't just gone on like he had never existed? After all, her sixteen-year-old cousin had been disowned. He wasn't supposed to mean anything to her now.

But he did.

Shaking her head, Cissa held her paper over her candle to make it catch. Once it was caught, she dropped it in the fireplace to burn itself out. As she watched the flames dance, she felt a tear run down her pale cheek. Quickly, she wiped it off. She could not cry. She was a Black. She had to be strong.


End file.
